yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikola Ruzicka
(ancestor) Vladimir Ruzicka (twin brother) |origin = Prague, Czech Republic |color3 = #000080 |school = |dormitory = |color4 = #000080 |deck = Magical Supremacy |years experience = 7 |favorite card = |money = $95 |color6 = #000080 }} Nikola Ruzicka (ルジカニコラ, Rujika Nikora) is a third year student of the dorm at , as well as a descendant of the great priest . He has earned himself a reputation for the use of his deck, Magical Supremacy, which is based around the legendary mage - a nod to the legacy he inherited. Born in Prague, Nikola is the son of a magician and illusionist who is famous in their country, and as such, he has an affinity for all kinds of illusions, magic tricks, sleight of hand maneuvers, etc. He is a blossoming magician himself, choosing to walk the path of the father he admires so dearly. Design Appearance Nikola is considered very handsome by his peers. His height is above average, as he stands close to around six feet, two inches tall. Nik has an exceedingly athletic build, being very lean and physically fit. He weighs around one hundred and thirty four pounds, most of which is his lean muscle, ostensibly. Nik's eyes are striking, leaving a lasting impression on all who are privileged enough to meet his gaze. His eyes are a portal into his heart, enigmatic and easy to get lost in, yet kind and reassuring. They are a deep, beautiful blue, glowing as intensely as the magical energy of the Dark Magician's staff. On the longer side and slighty messy and unkempt, his hair frames his face, accentuating its shape and providing a stark contrast with his flawless pale skin tone and beautiful eyes. He has a slighly broody expression, as well as well-manicured eyebrows and a strong jaw. With a strong, regal posture and a deliberate gait, he carries himself with an air of nobility and mystique. Preferring to dress in black and leaning more toward an edgy, alternative style, his wardrobe outside of class will usually consist of hoodies, leather jackets, tight jeans, combat boots, sneakers. In class, however, he will swap his favorite outerwear for the upperclassmens' Obelisk Blue coat. Personality Voice/Mannerisms Abilities Biography Relationships Vladimir Ruzicka Ulrich Stöermer Shane Stryker Akhratan Michael Pavus Cassandra Rey Deck Magical Supremacy 18 * 19 * 20 | effect monsters = * Alternative Dark Magician1 * Alternative Dark Magician2 * Chaos Magician Girl3 * Chaos Magician Girl4 * Chaos Magician Girl5 * 33 * 34 * 35 * 36 | pendulum monsters = * Dark Apprentice Sorceress7 * Dark Apprentice Sorceress8 * Dark Apprentice Sorceress9 * Dark Iris Magician10 * Dark Iris Magician11 * Emerald Magician Girl24 * Emerald Magician Girl25 * Emerald Magician Girl26 | fusion monsters = * * * Time Ending Magician | xyz monsters = * Black Magic Sorcerer * * * Shining Magician Knight * * Umbra Illusion Magician * Umbra Illusion Magician Girl | synchro monsters = * * | spells = * 12 * 13 * Dark Magical Library14 * Dark Magical Library15 * Dark Magical Citadel16 * Dark Magical Citadel17 * Dark Magic Unleashed21 * Dark Magic Unleashed22 * Dark Magic Unleashed23 * Spellcaster Call37 * Spellcaster Call38 * Spellcaster Call39 * 43 * 44 * 45 | traps = * Cursed Seal of the Dark Magician6 * 27 * 28 * Magician Voyage29 * Magician Voyage30 * Magician's Hat Trick31 * Magician's Hat Trick32 * 40 * 41 * 42 }} Duels Quotes Trivia *Coming soon!